30 Day GerIta OTP Challenge
by Kittin254
Summary: I will update one story everyday GerIta PASTA!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to attempt to do the thirty-day challenge for GerIta (One of my OTPs) Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**Day one: Holding Hands**

**Day two: Cuddling somewhere **

**Day three: Gaming/ watching a movie**

**Day four: On a date **

**Day five: Kissing**

**Day six: Wearing each others clothing**

**Day seven: Cosplaying**

**Day eight: Shopping**

**Day nine: Hanging out with friends**

**Day ten: Wearing Animal ears**

**Day eleven: Wearing Kigurumis**

**Day twelve: Making out**

**Day thirteen: Eating Ice-cream **

**Day fourteen: Genderswapped**

**Day fifteen: In a different clothing style**

**Day sixteen: During their morning Ritual(s)**

**Day Seventeen: Spooning**

**Day eighteen: Doing something together**

**Day nineteen: In formal wear **

**Day twenty: Dancing**

**Day twenty-one: Cooking/baking**

**Day twenty-two: In Battle, side-by-side**

**Day twenty-three: Arguing**

**Day twenty-four: Making up afterwards**

**Day twenty-five: Gazing into each others eyes**

**Day twenty-six: Getting Married**

**Day twenty-seven: On one of their birthdays**

**Day twenty-eight: Doing something ridiculous**

**Day twenty-nine: Doing something sweet**

**Day thirty: Doing something hot**


	2. Day One: Holding Hands

**Day one: Holding Hands**

Germany and Italy walked side by side after a wonderful date at the fair. The fair was within walking distance, so the began the short journey back to Germany's house that they share.

"Ve~! Germany!" Italy Exclaimed smiling. The contented German smiled a rare smile, and he looked down at his cute boyfriend. "Yes Liebling?" Germany replied. "Ti Amo!" Italy smiled leaning on his tip-toes to kiss Germany softly. The German blushed before he kissed back and replied, "Ich liebe dich." They continued their way home and they would both giggle at a random comment the other would make. When they finally reached their house, Germany opened the door smiling softly. "Let's get some sleep..." Italy mumbled softly yawning. "Here..." Germany said picking Italy up carefully. He carried his lover to their bedroom where he sat him on the bed, and they both began to undress for the night. The tall German was left only in his boxers as he layed down on his side of their bed.

Italy was already snoozing under the covers, naked as usual. "Mein Gott, was soll ich mit dir zu tun?" Germany whispered slipping under the covers next to his lover. "Ich liebe Dich." He sighed kissing Italy's forehead,and gently he grasped Italy's hand. "Ti amo...Doitsu." Italy incoherently mumbled gripping Germany's hand tightly, scooting closer to him.

"Bis zum Morgen, meine Liebe." Germany mumbled, falling into a beautiful sleep.

+J+

Translations:

Liebling: Favorite in german

Ti amo: I love you in Italian

Ich Liebe Dich: I love you in German

Mein Gott, was soll ich mit dir zu tun?: My god, what am I going to do with you?

Doitsu: Germany

Bis zum Morgen, meine Liebe.: Until tomorrow, my dear.

**I hope that you enjoyed! Story two will be updated tomorrow until then, Ich Liebe Dich!**


	3. Day two: Cuddling

**For those who don't know: Ludwig is Germany and Feliciano is Italy I do use Human names.**

**Day Two: Cuddling**

**Germany and Italy woke up one morning and neither one really felt like training today. No one was sick, however, Italy always wants to sleep and Germany just doesn't feel like training today. "Hey, Italy...Do you just want to sleep today?" Germany sighed, already knowing the answer. "Doitsu! Really?" Italy asked happily bouncing in the German's arms. **

**"Sure, Italy. We can just stay here and sleep, or just have a relax day." The German smiled. "Okay Germany!" Feliciano giggled snuggling closer to Ludwig. Ludwig sighed as he scoots closer to his lover as he strokes Feli's hair, careful not to touch the sensitive curl. Feli sighed softly and he gently buried his head into Ludwigs chest. Every once in a while one of the two would coo sweet things to each other. They remained in that embrace for the entire day drifting in and out of sleep.**

**In the middle of the night they both woke up to their stomachs growling. "Let's make dinner Liebling..." Ludwig smiled softly as they both sat up to darkness.**

**They finally got up, made food, but then went back to bed and continued to cuddle...**


	4. Day three: Gaming

**Day Three: Gaming**

**"Come on Doitsu! Let's play a video game!" Feli exclaimed jumping onto Ludwig's lap. Said German jumped slightly as his lover jump onto him. He mulled this thought over for a few seconds before looking to his boyfriend who was glancing up at him in hope. **

**Finally, he sighed.**

**"Alright, Feli... What do you want to play?" Ludwig asked, wondering if it could possibly be a horror game. No, he doesn't like horror games in the least, but it would have his lover clinging to him for the entire night. Never leaving his side.**

**His boyfriend giggled and then said, "Let's play Slender...It's a horror Indie game... With the Slender-man." Ludwig shuddered slightly, but grinned all the same. "Sure thing...Let me guess, it's a computer game, isn't it?" He asked. "Yep." Feliciano giggled nodding his head. "I'll hook it up to the Tv and we'll be all set." Ludwig chuckled in agreement.**

**Feli got off of his lap and he began to plug it all in the right places. After it was set up, Feliciano went to their gaming file and he clicked the 'Slender' file and the game began.**

**Ludwig was very wary of the jump-scares and Feli was already sitting on his lap. As they ran towards the first page they grabbed it, then the game began.**

**They soon heard very loud very loud footsteps come towards them. "Don't turn around, just run and it'll leave." Feli said softly. They continued to find the pages the had gotten seven out of the eight pages, and they were right there in front of the last one! Then Slenderman was right behind them, and the game ended.**

"Was zum Teufel! Wir waren genau dort! Wir hatten es!" **Ludwig yelled in german. Then he sighed and just glanced down at the boy in his lap. The smaller Italian glanced up fearfully, they had been nearly caught on multiple times, and it kinda scared him. **

**Then, much to their fear, there was a loud knock on the door. "Wait here liebling..." The German spoke softly, standing up. He walked up to the door and he opened it. Much to the German's relief it was only his older brother. "What is it brother?" He asked. "I was wondering if France and I could crash here tonight?" Gilbert asked loudly. His brother was very obviously drunk. The slightly younger German sighed softly. "Fine, but you two will have to share the guest bedroom..." He muttered quietly.**

**"Ah! Danke!" Gilbert exclaimed grabbing said Frenchman and dragging him into the spare room.**

**Ludwig just sighed and closed the door, locking it and he walked back into the living room. "Come on Feli...Let's get some sleep..." He chuckled when said boy jumped immediately into his arms. Feli kissed his lips then he spoke, "I thought I saw Slenderman pass the window..." The German chuckled once more, "Let's get some sleep..." **

**Then they went to bed, and no, Slenderman didn't hurt them, much to the Italians relief.**

**+J+ End.**

**Was zum Teufel! Wir waren genau dort! Wir hatten es! is german for What the hell! We were right there! We had it!**


	5. Day four: On a date

**Day four: on a date**

**Ludwig drove up with Feli in the passengers seat quietly listening to the boy who sang the music on the radio happily.**

**"Ve~! Germany, where are we going?" The slightly smaller boy asked, bouncing in his seat excitedly. "It's a secret. You'll find out when we get there." Ludwig chuckled softly and Feliciano pouted. **

**They drove for about fifteen more minutes, before Ludwig pulled into a huge stadium. "We're here." He spoke opening the door, going to the other side to open it for his lover. **

**Ludwig was taking Feliciano to a concert. A Peirce The Veil concert. Oddly enough that was one of the bands that the petite boy listened to. "What's happening here?" He asked cluelessly. **

**"Surprise. It's a PTV concert!" Ludwig exclaimed. Feli started screaming happily. "Oh mio dio! Really?!" He exclaimed tackling his boyfriend, who nodded happily. **

**He was happy to see Feli smiling. He shut the door and put his boyfriend onto his shoulders. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. "S-si!" Feli giggled. **

**Ludwig carried him to the line and set him down gently. They were both happy and contented being next to each other. After they had gotten inside they went go find their seats. Right in the very front, making the excited boy yell out in joy! When the band came out onto stage they asked, "What song do you want us to do for ya?" **

**"HOLD ON TILL MAY!" Everyone screamed and yelled happily. The lead singer chuckled, "Alright then, 'Hold on till may' it is!" The song began and everyone sang to the lyrics, and everything was good. Everyone was dancing and singing along. Feliciano was dancing in front of a contented Ludwig who only heard Feli singing. **

**They danced the entire night happily. As normal Ludwig led and Feli followed, they were happy. No one seemed to care that they were together, and no one knew that they were countries. **

**+J+ End/**

**Translations**

**Oh mio dio! : Oh my god in Italian**


	6. Day five: Kissing

**First off I personally want to say thanks to everyone who's currently reading this 3**

**Day Five: Kissing**

**After the concert Ludwig and Feli had gotten back into the car. "Thank you ****so**** much, Doitsu!" Italy beamed hugging his boyfriend tightly.**

**"It was no problem At all, Meine Liebe." Ludwig replied hugging him back. Ludwig slowly turned his head to look at Feli, he looked back intently. "Ti amo..." Feliciano mumbled leaning forward. "Ich liebe dich..." Ludwig whispered closing the small gap. **

**Neither one knows who kissed first, but they both didn't want to stop. Feli turned his body softly so that he was now sitting on Ludwig's lap. Ludwig turned his head and kissed back passionately.**

**+J+ End/**

**I'm not really good in smut scenes...(Lemons) Oh well ^^ See you tomorrow, tomorrows will be slightly belated due to the fact that I'm spending the night over at a friend's for her birthday 3 **

**Translations: **

**Meine Liebe: My Love (German)**

**Ti amo: I love you (Italian)**

**Ich Liebe Dich: I love you (German)**


	7. Day Six: Wearing each others clothing

**Day Six: Wearing each others clothing**

**Ludwig and Feliciano were down in Italy taking a break from all the work. They were sitting in a gondola, Ludwig pushing it with an oar and Feli sitting beside him with his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "Ti amo Doitsu..." Feli murmured nuzzling closer to his lover. **

**"Ich liebe dich." The contented German said smiling softly. Feli being the easily excited younger boy that he was, pounced on the German in joy. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed nearly making the boat tip. "Yes Feli! Now stop the boat is going to tip if you continue to do that!" Ludwig yelled. No, he wasn't mad, he just didn't want his boyfriend to end up getting sick.**

**Much to Ludwig's despair, Feli continued and the boat leaned too much on the left-side, and the boat toppled over. The water wasn't deep, but Feli wasn't expecting it. He flailed about screaming for his boyfriend to save him. 'Typical...' Ludwig thought picking Feli up along with the boat and oar. He chuckled and the smaller boy quieted and curled up against his strong lover. Ludwig carried them to the shore. **

**"Now let's get you changed or you'll get sick..." Ludwig mumbled carrying them down the street. Feli's eyes down-casted. He mumbled softly, "You're not mad at me are you?" Ludwig glanced down at the boy who looked suddenly depressed. His eyes widened at the way that he had said they were going back to get changed. He spoke softly for only the small Italian to hear, "No no no! I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that we should get changed before we get sick! Babe, Ich liebe Dich!"**

**His Italian sniffled softly, "P-promise?" The German nodded sharply, "Ja!" Feliciano nodded his head and looked straight at Ludwig. He leaned forward and kissed his lip happily. When they reached Feli's vacation home, Ludwig set the gondola down to dry. He went inside, now carrying Feli in a bridal-style. Ludwig carried them into their room. He sat the now blushing boy on their bed. "Here, your clothes are all dirty... You can wear some of mine." Ludwig mumbled blushing. **

**Feli smiled and he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Thanks you!" He smiled, letting the article of clothing drop to the floor. Ludwig handed Feli one of his black tank-tops. Feli slipped it easily over his head. Feli undid his jeans and slipped them off, along with his last pair of boxers. Ludwig blushed at the sight of his lover (who he has seen naked a few times) dressed in HIS tank-top and not wearing his boxers. Ludwig handed a blue pair to him and Feli slipped it on. **

**"Let's put all of our clothes in the washer, so that they're done by dinner-time." Ludwig smiled as he changed. After the were both changed, Ludwig grabbed his phone and turned on the camera. "Feli, smile for me, Ja?" He asked holding up the phone. "S-si!" Feli agreed. Ludwig smiled and Feli did the same. Then 'Click'! The photo was taken of the cute boy smiling for his lover. "Thank you Feli. Ich liebe dich." Ludwig smiled once more.**

**+J+ End/**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Translations:**

**You should know them by now ^^"**


	8. Day Seven: Cosplaying

**Black Butler Cosplay**

**Day Seven: Cosplaying**

**"Do I have to?" Ludwig sighed putting a black wig on. Feli nodded his head placing a grayish blue wig on. They were going to animecon together and Ludwig is Sebastian and Feli is Ciel in his girl outfit.**

**Feli had a blue wig with two pigtails that swirled down his back, a poofy pink dress and black heels. All in all he did in fact look like a girl and in Ludwig's opinion, he thought it was adorable. Feli also had contacts in. One blue, the other fuchsia pink with a pentagram in the center. **

**Ludwig wore a black wig, black suit and black dress shoes. He had blood red contacts in and Feliciano thought he looked hot. **


	9. Day Eight: Shopping

**Day Eight: Shopping**

**"Come on Germany! Let's go shopping! Shopping,Germany! Germany, Shopping!" Feli said poking his boyfriend. "Feli..." Ludwig sighed standing up, "You know that bothers me..." "Please?" Feli begged hugging him tightly. "Fine...Let's go..." Ludwig said slipping his shoes on. "Yay!" Feli exclaimed hugging him tightly.**

**~~At the store~~**

**"Can we have pasta?" Italy asked sweetly. "Sure..." Germany smiled softly grabbing some alfredo sauce. **

**The chose their dinner for that night and went to pay as put everything into the trunk and then drove home.**

**+J+ \End/**

**I know it's short I'm just really really tired lately...**


	10. Day Nine: Hanging out with friends

**Day Nine: Hanging out with Friends**

**They were hanging out with their friends like they always do conversing happily.**

**Feliciano was sitting on Ludwig's lap. To their right, Canada was sitting on Russia's lap. To their left, England was sitting on France's lap. In front of them, Spain had Romano sitting on his lap. **

**Matthew turned to Feli and he smiled as he spoke softly, "Hey...Do you mind teaching me how to make chicken alfredo? I could teach you how to make some delicious pancakes, if you want!" Feli smiled and he spoke up happily, "Ve~ Of course!" Francis ran a hand discretely up Arthur's shirt, running his hand up his back gently. **

**The brit blushed and he slapped Francis's knee warningly. The Frenchman chuckled softly and he stopped (Much to Arthur's relief). Lovino was smiling softly (which doesn't occur often). Antonio Smiled happily and he asked France, "Do you need anymore tomatoes?" "I think that I'm good, Mon ami." Francis replied happily. **

**+J+ End**

**Sorry I have no other Ideas and I'll be updating tomorrow's and day after today because I'll be going out of town tomorrow and won't get back until Saturday.**

**Translations: **

**Mon Ami: My friend (French)**


	11. Day Ten: Wearing Animal Ears

**Day Ten: Wearing animal ears**

**Today is national Cat Day once more, so Germany and Italy were getting into the spirit by wearing cat ears.**

**Germany's were a light blonde with a cream inside and Italy's were a light brown to match his hair with a lighter shade inside. They were running around the house cuddling up with each other happily. "Mew mew!" Feli mumbled curling up against Ludwigs chest.**

**"Purr purr...Ich liebe dich..." Ludwig smiled happily holding his lover. "Ti amo troppo Ludwig. Mi piacciono le vostre orecchie di gatto." Feli mumbled sleepily in his native language. "What?" The German asked slightly confused. "I said, 'I love you too Ludwig. I like your cat ears' I really like them...They suit you well." He replied almost in a trance. **

**Ludwig smiled as he picked his lover up. "Let's take a nap, schön." He smiled as he walked up their stairs. "You won't leave my side will you?" Feli asked childishly. "Nien, I'll stay by your side.." He replied blushing slightly. Ludwig set his lover down gently and he walked to the other side of the bed and he laid down next to him. "Süße Träume, meine Liebe." He whispered holding feliciano closely. He gently kissed his forehead as they both fell asleep.  
**

**+J+ End **

**Thanks everyone! I'm so thankful that you guys like this ^^ If you like this, would you mind reading my Hetalia pairing book and send me a PM for a story thanks ~Ciel ^3^**


	12. Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

**Day eleven: Wearing Kigurumis**

**It was Halloween and to celebrate Feliciano had convinced Ludwig to wear a kigurumis with him. **

**"Feli," Ludwig sighed, "I really don't want to do this, but since I promised you that I will I guess I have to..." The small Italian Giggled as he beamed happily. "Yay!" He cheered handing Ludwig a pickachu kigurumis.**

**Ludwig stripped his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped the costume on happily. "This..." He mumbled blushing, "This is comfy..." Feliciano stripped as well putting his own Pikachu on.**

**Smiling happily, they both put a pair of yellow converse on and then they went to get candy.**

**+J+ End/**

**Sorry I've been real late but I promise I'll be back in the game soon **


	13. Day Twelve: Moking out

**Day Twelve: Making out**

**Ludwig and Feliciano sat on their couch. Ludwig had an arm wrapped around Feli, holding him closely. "Ti amo, Luddy." Feli said pressing his chest into Ludwigs'. Said German blushed profusely before replying. "I-ich liebe dich, Feli..." He murmured pulling said boy onto his lap.**

**Feli kissed Ludwig passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ludwig kissed back just as passionate and he gently pushed said boy onto the couch gently.**

**"D-Doitsu?" Feli asked as Ludwig bit gently on said boy's neck. Ludwig softly continued and Feli gasped softly. Feli kissed Ludwig's forehead softly, loving the things the German did. Chuckling softly at His boyfriend, Ludwig gently kissed Feli's lips as he then picked him up.**

**"Wh-what?" Feli stumbled to find his words as Ludwig carried him bridal style up to their room. He gently sat his lover on their bed and he went to close the door. He met him back at the bed where they kissed and gasped softly at each other whenever they did something.**

**+J+ End/**

**^/^ There you go... *Blush blush* It was really fun writing this ^^**


	14. Day Thirteen: Eating Ice cream

**Day Thirteen: Eating Ice cream**

**I gently held Feli's hand as we walked down the street. It was so hot today so I decided to take him to get some gelatos. "Veh~," He exclaimed holding onto me tightly, "Grazie Ludwig!" I chuckled softly, that boy surely knows how to make me smile.**

**"Bitte," I replied smiling softly. Once we had entered the shop, his eyes widened and he started jumping around like a hyperactive child. I chuckled once more. When it was time for us to choose our flavors Feli already knew what he was getting. **

**"I would like a double chocolate-chip gelato please." He beamed. "I would like a dark chocolate coffee mix please." I said after the girl took his order.**

**"Is this for here or to go?" she asked. "For here," I replied. "Alright," She giggled handing us a little stand with a number on it, "take a seat and will be right with you." **

**I smiled, thanked her, and then I gently took Feli's hand once more. We sat at a little booth by the windows. "Ti amo, Ludwig." Feli smiled happily. **

**I gently held his hand over the table. "Ich liebe dich, Feli." I replied smiling almost as bright as his smile. **

**"Here you two are," the girl who took our orders said placing two bowls of gelato in front of us. "Thank you." I smiled. She nodded her head and she went back to taking peoples orders. Feli took a bite out of his and his eyes widened. "Doitsu! You have to taste this!" He exclaimed taking another spoonful. I chuckled and I opened my mouth. He place the spoon there and I tasted the gelato. "This is really good," I smiled at him handing his spoon back.**

**I took a small bite out of mine and it was amazing. I smiled as Feli and I talked about unimportant things.**

**+J+ End/**

**Sorry I've been talking to my girlfriend who's in Wisconsin for the week ^^" She's been calling me everyday and telling me all about it. I promise I'm going to be updating at least three (including this one) more today. Thanks ^^**

**Translations:**

**Grazie: Thank you (Italian)**

**Bitte: You're Welcome (German)**

**Ti amo: I love you (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you (German)**


	15. Day Fourteen: Genderswapped

**Day Fourteen: Genderswapped**

**"Lucy!" I called from the vanity that I sat at. "Yes Feliciana?" She called walking up our stairs. "Can you put my hair up for me?" I asked my German girlfriend. "Ja," She replied walking behind me, "What kind of hairstyle do you want today?" "Hmm..." I said in thought, "How about my normal ponytail?" She sighed and she grabbed my brush. She gently brushed my hair back. She parted it the way that I always do and she carefully put a waterfall on the top of my head. I giggled happily and she gently tightened it for me.**

**She then brushed my part and it left my part down to my chin as usual. "Veh~! Grazie Lucy!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly. "kein problem." She replied hugging me back gently.**

**+J+ End/**

**Welp I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**Translations: **

**Grazie: Thank you (Italian)**

**kein Problem: No problem (German)**


	16. Day Fifteen: Different clothing style

**Day Fifteen: In a different clothing style**

**Germany sat in the living room watching tv as normal when Italy walked out into the living room. Except he didn't look like the normal pasta loving boy. **

**Feliciano was wearing a black Pierce The Veil t-shirt, black eyeliner (lightly), black skinny jeans, blue converse, and a teal beanie with a bunch of pins on it.**

**"F-Feli?" Ludwig asked unsure if this was even his lover. Instead of speaking in his normally happy voice he replied softly, "Si..." Feli came and sat next to his boyfriend who was really confused. **

**"Um...You do look cute in that, but why? Why are you wearing that?" Ludwig asked, in all honesty Ludwig thought that his lover look sexy as hell, but he was still concerned for him. "No reason really...Sometimes whenever I get sad, I dress up like this in hopes of being noticed." He replied. **

**"W-what? But I'll always notice you Feliciano! I love you silly!" Ludwig said pulling said boy onto his lap gently. "But...Sometimes you get so busy...I feel like I'm being ignored even though I know that's never the case..." Feli mumbled into Ludwigs neck softly.**

**"How about this...Tonight I'll make you feel like the most amazing boy in the entire world." Ludwig smiled. Feli's eyes widened slightly and he kissed Ludwig happily on the lips. "You always know how to make me feel better Luddy..." He giggled softly holding him softly.**

**+J+ End/**

**Thanks :) I have one more for today and I'll be all caught up ^^**

**Translations: **

**Si: Yes (Italian)**


	17. Day Sixteen: Morning Ritual(s)

**Alright so Please review ^^ I can tell that a lot of people read it, but please it would help me write and get things updated quicker if someone even writes "Update soon" it encourages me. Please if it isn't too much to ask... Also today is one that I had written down in one of my other stories ^^ it's when they wake up one morning, so I guess it fits ^^**

**Day Sixteen: During morning ritual(s)**

**Feliciano's P.O.V:**

**I slowly opened my eyes and turned over to see Luddy sleeping silently next to me. **

**I giggled softly and I curled up closer to him, falling asleep next to him once more. I felt so happy that he had told me that he loves me...**

**/FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY!/**

**"COUNT OFF!" He yelled loudly. "Just Me!" I replied just as loud. "Good! Now let's begin." He smiled. I nodded my head and we began our training.**

***After Training***

**"Doitsu, I'm tired now..." I mumbled sitting on our counter. Ludwig chuckled softly, "I'll make you some cake if you make us pasta." I jumped up and I hugged him tightly, "Really Doitsu?" He nodded his head hugging me back gently. "Yes, I'll start making the cake..." He chuckled softly. **

**So there we stood, side by side. Our arms would brush together briefly and we would both blush, and then finally pasta was done. "Lunch is ready Ludwig," I smiled. I piled two plates of pasta and then set them both on the table. "Thank you Feli." Germany said smiling. I sat next to him closely when he did something odd...He kissed my cheek.**

**"G-Germany? What was that for?" I asked softly. "I love you Italia...I have yet to tell you this..." I giggled softly and I gently kissed his lips in response. "I love you too..." I murmered hugging him. **

**When ate and laughed together and by the end of the night we were both exhausted, so we both fell asleep in each others arms.  
**

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

**I opened my eyes again and Ludwig's arms were wrapped safely around me...Protecting me... I feel safer than I ever had... I giggled softly and I kissed his nose gently.**

**His eyes fluttered softly before he opened them. "Good morning, Ludwig!" I said softly, not to scare him. "Ja...Gutten morgen, Feli. How did you sleep?" He replied sitting up slightly. I sat up as well and I gave him a big hug. "I slept happily, knowing that you were here holding me." I replied smiling happily. **

**He chuckled softly pulling me into his lap. "That's good liebling." He replied placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. I smiled happily, and I kissed his lips passionately. **

**He gently kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist gently. We kissed for what seemed like eternity, but I didn't mind. I was finally happy.**

**I was right there in the most important person's arms, knowing that he's going to protect me...For now and always. **

**I love him.**

**More than anyone!**

**I'm finally happy.**

**^J^ End/**

**Thank you ^^ R&R please ^^ I'll update quicker also I will probably be doing one for RusCan, Spamano(possibly), FrUk and possibly a few others...I just need encouragment**


	18. Day Seventeen: Spooning

**Day Seventeen: Spooning**

**"Ve~ Ludwig...Will you come and hold me?" Italy mumbled from their bed softly. "Feli..I'm sorry...I have to finish this paperwork..." Ludwig sighed softly wanting nothing more than to make his lover happy. Feli pouted and he stood up slowly without Ludwig noticing. **

**Then he just looked at him for a second before just effortlessly plopping into his boyfriend's lap. "Love me." Was all he said looking into Ludwig's eyes. Sighing softly, Ludwig picked Feli up and carried him to their bed. "Fine." He sighed laying next to turned to face him and he buried his face into Ludwig's neck softly. Ludwig blushed softly before he wrapped his arms around Feli holding him closer. "I love you Feliciano..." Ludwig softly muttered holding him safely. "I love you too Doitsu! You just are always busy with work" Feli said pouting.**

**"I promise you...You're more important than my work..." Ludwig smiled gently kissing his forehead.**

**^J^ End/**

**Please...Please review. i really just want at least SOME input...It would be very helpful...**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! It's a update! **

**I am unable to continue the GerIta at the moment due to school starting back next week and I've been slightly falling out of the fandom. I'll more than likely be writing some KevEdd RusCan FrUk AmeCan etc but I'm not forever abandoning this story! Just for the moment...**


End file.
